Epsilon-aminocaproic acid and structurally related compounds have long been recognized for their antifibrinolytic properties and for treatment of acute bleeding syndromes. These compounds are administered either intravenously or orally. There is no mention of topical administration of these compounds in the clinical literature.
In addition to its use as an inhibitor of fibrinolysis, epsilon-aminocaproic acid has been previously reported as exhibiting anti-inflammatory properties, when administered orally. See Reiss, "The Therapeutic Effect of Epsilon-Aminocaproic Acid with Special Reference to Atopic Dermatitis," British Journal of Dermatology, Vol. 85, Page 76 (1971). According to Reiss et al, "The Therapeutic Effect of .epsilon.-Aminocaproic Acid on Anetoderma Jadassohn," Dermatologica, Vol. 146, pp. 357-60 (1973), epsilon-aminocaproic acid can be administered orally for the treatment of anetoderma of Jadassohn.